


Percy Finds a Book of Zeus’ Pick-up Lines

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, Kinda for Most of The Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Percy Reads Pick-Up Lines to All of Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: The title says it all but the last one is all Percy.





	Percy Finds a Book of Zeus’ Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late again. My only excuse is I've had one of those weeks were I feel unmotivated to do anything truly productive. I just get like that sometimes.Also very weird thing I found out. AO3 dictionary didn't recognize Nico, Clarisse, Annabeth, or Perce when I typed it into the text. Anyway if you got any pairings you would like to see leave them in the comments and I might choose to use them. Hope you enjoy.

“Hey Annabeth look what I found.”  
“What do you need a book of pick-up lines for?”  
“Hey what does this one mean ‘Want to know the difference between me and a couch? I don’t pull out.’ I don’t get it.”  
*Annabeth whispers an explanation and Percy proceeds to blush*  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Found a good one yet?”  
“Yes I did Clarisse, ‘Is that a spear in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?’”  
“That is the worst line I’ve ever heard.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you still on that Perce?”  
“‘Is your name Ariel?’”  
“What? You know it’s Grover man.”  
“‘Cuz we were mermaid for each other.’”  
“Ugh that is awful.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Nico what do you think of this line? ‘Roses are red, violets are blue. I think you are hot, can I kiss you?’”  
“Percy no just no.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey is your name Hope Anne? Because I’ve been Hope Anne praying for a girl like you to go out with me.”  
*Thalia shoots arrows at Percy as he runs for his life*  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Annabeth I know you have an invisibility hat but do you have a magicians hat? I’m just asking because whenever you are around everyone else disappears.”  
“I WILL BURN THAT GODS-FORSAKEN BOOK!”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I’m not a photographer but I can picture us together.”  
“Percy that’s sweet but Frank and Nico might kill you for flirting with me. That’s if Annabeth doesn’t get her hands on you first.”  
“Hazel I’m not flirting flirting with you I’m PLAY FLIRTING with you. There similar but different.”  
“Oh that’s cool but you may want to run still.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Do I know you? Because you look like my next girlfriend.”  
“I better Seaweed Brain or there are going to be BIG problems.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you a thief Reyna?”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Cuz you just stole my heart.”  
“That explains what Annabeth meant when she Iris messaged me about the terrible book you found.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Annabeth Chase the only thing I want to do to you is change your last name.”  
*Gets on one knee and pulls out a ring*  
“What do you say Wise Girl? Want to become Annabeth Jackson?”  
“YES! YES! YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SEAWEED BRAIN DESPITE YOUR STUPID LINES!”  
Speaking of lines have you seen where my book of pick-up lines went? I wanted to give it to our children and or nieces/nephews.”  
*Annabeth is suspiciously quiet*  
“I have no clue once so ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
